


疼

by EiusEa



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EiusEa/pseuds/EiusEa
Summary: 他被漆黑包围，除了他的光剑的深红色的光以外，什么都看不见。





	疼

**Author's Note:**

> 对不起大家！中文不是我的母语。

他被漆黑包围，除了他的光剑的深红色的光以外，什么都看不见。  
“本!”  
某个人在他后边叫他了。他转身，他跟他爸爸面对面看着。他抓住了武器，刹那地打败了父亲，尸体消失得无影无踪。  
“本, 为什么?!为什么儿子!”  
一个喊道。这次是他母亲。凯洛.伦向她迈过来，轻易地杀了她。  
在后背上丝丝声突然过来，转头的时候他看见他的老师傅在等待着，眼神像那天他杀他一样。师傅一步一步地走过来，当着黑暗面的首领。敌人，不。。。叛贼在凯洛.伦前面，像障碍物一样不让黑暗面进入黑暗，不让他使用黑暗魔法强身和强魔法。  
黑暗面的首领紧紧地抓武器，深红色的武器的声音越来越大,武器的颜色像血一般的流下来。他们的剑碰在一起。凯洛.伦打不过卢克•天行者, 用胳膊打在凯洛.伦的后面，使他倒在地板上。  
黑暗中有卢克的光剑的丝丝声，凯洛.伦感觉卢克望着他，汗在脸流下来，落在地板上。  
“本。。。你为什么还很弱？”  
声音传到耳朵，让他愤怒得发抖。  
他抓紧光剑柄，掉转身想向师傅打击。  
“本…”  
凯洛.伦的剑在敌人的脸前面停下，武器让敌人的皮肤色像红的。  
这个人不是他的师傅，而是蕾伊替师父站在他的位置上。  
她跟凯洛.伦耳语。  
“你又失败了”  
疼。  
他的肚子疼死了。  
他看见了蕾伊的杆子在肚子捅出来，伤口红红的。血流下来，他又累又听不见剑的声音。  
黑暗面的领袖昏迷之前，只听见一句话。  
“凯洛.伦你为什们总失败?”


End file.
